


uncertain touch

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver/Tommy, set early in Season 1, soon after Oliver comes back from the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uncertain touch

This is just a dream, a fantasy.

But no. 

Tommy's fingertips are rough against his waist, but his mouth, tongue, too careful as it claims Oliver's.

It isn't perfect.

It's real.

He's really off the island.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic for 9 words (and multiples) day.


End file.
